Cero turned Shinobi?
by KnightStar0146
Summary: During the winter war Aizen's true cero espada reveals herself before she avenges her family. Transported to the Naruto-verse to help out an old friend, She slowly finds a new family and some new secrets about a certain sand jinchuuriki.. Sucky summary sorry. Gaara/oc/sasuke


Knight: OMG! GUESS WHAT?! A PROLOGUE!

Ryuu: And?

Kon: A DISCLAIMER!~

Kurai: *sweatdrops*

Tia: Knight aren't you forgetting something?

Knight: o.o umm... oh yea! DUCKBUTT HIT IT!

Sasuke: =.= *sighs* Knight does not own Naruto *angry tick mark* only her characters, Ryuu, Kurai, Satsu, and her plot. *goes to emo corner muttering emo thoughts*

Knight: Hehehe~ also small note~ I will not be bashing Sasuke-kun.. as much in the story.. and there will be some emo duckbutt fangirl bashing only because i can't stand little annoying things *smiles innocently* ENJOY~~~ XD

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief as hat and clogs appeared and started sealing Aizen.

"You okay Ichigo?" he asked and Ichigo nodded in response from the ground.

"How can you stand to serve under that THING?!" Aizen shouted trying to get out of the kido, and he continued to scream curses and other nonsense.

Suddenly they all felt a new reiatsu behind them weighing heavily on them, only then did Aizen quiet down.

"You…." The girl snarled her reiatsu lashing out furiously scorching anything it touches.

"Kura-chan, your timing is as perfect as always… I seem to be in a bit of a bind, and well.. these two need to be 'taken care' of.. would you mind being of service for your King?" he smiled trying to keep up his illusion, but frowned when he saw her reiatsu lash out even more violently destroying some nearby rock.

Urahara stared at the newcomer worriedly. Despite her lack of height and small almost childish appearance, she had fresh and dried blood staining her previously white outfit and her Reiatsu was higher than Yamamoto's, or even some of the other higher ranked espada.

"*Iyasu kimi no kawaka…. Satsuriku!" She yelled as her black and gold reiatsu swallowed her up. (*Quench Your Thirst, Bloodlust)

Once it dissipated her previous blood stained clothes were replaced by a short black tube top covering her flat chest, a pair of white pants that were tucked into the black bandages that wrapped around her shins and her ankle stopping at the balls of her bare feet.

Their eyes widened as their gaze fell upon the two black hook swords in her hands, the bone guards that wrapped around her forearms, and the hole in her torso that gave away just _what_ she was.

Aizen smirked at their dumbfounded expressions as she disappeared, "I don't believe you three have met… Officially, anyway.. This is Kurai Tsukihime, the **True Cero espada**..." He commented not noticing her reappear behind him until she shattered the kido that imprisoned him.

Urahara and Ichigo paled as the ex-captain dusted himself off like it was nothing.

Kurai's golden eyes turned deep red as she turned on her 'master' forcing him to the ground in his weak state.

"Kurai what do you think you're doing?!" Aizen demanded fear staining his voice as he began to crawl away from the enraged Espada.

Her inner hollow cackled with glee at the smell of his fear, while the other two shinigami stared, shocked, at the scene before them.

She growled ignoring his question, "You should have just stayed dead Teme! Because of you I have lost EVERYTHING!" She yelled as her Nakama's faces flashed before her eyes.

'.. Grim… tia… Starrk… Lilli… Ulqui…' she thought a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Ichigo stared watching as the red tear fell, 'she's crying…. Blood…' he thought briefly before she moved towering over the man.

"No.. NO! I ONLY served you because of THEM! I'm Tired of serving under a King who is weaker than Me!" she snarled, as ichigo remembered what his hollow had said to him, "I will not be the horse for a wannabe king hiding behind his sword and shield! You don't deserve to live!" she spat her gold eyes flashing bright red. Urahara and ichigo stared as he tried to cower away from her. "This will be fun.." she smirked reminding the three shinigami of the 11th squad's ruthless captain.

The remaining Shinigami and Humans shuttered hearing the screams echoing from the mountains, praying that it isn't their friend.

After a while the screams stopped and the Espada grinned satisfied with her work. she ignored the two shinigami's faces as she licked some of the blood off of her fingers before she gagged. "BLEH! No wonder none of the hollows ate him.." she cringed spitting it out, "he's rancid to the core... Even his blood tastes like shit." she grimaced whipping her hand on her newly stained clothes, turning away from what's left of the corpse..

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn..." Urahara muttered ironically.

She ignored his comment as she stared at the familiar figure that stood behind them, wracking her mind for where she had seen him before. He wore a dark red ceremonial kimono with gold detail and a black obi tied around his waist. His long golden blonde hair was loosely braided behind him and his onyx eyes smiled at her.

"Its good to see you again Love.." he smiled as he began to walk towards them.

As ichigo and Urahara snapped toward him it clicked, "it has been to long Tenjo-kun.."

"it has hasn't it?" he chuckled, "almost 2,000 years I believe…"

"4 actually, but that could depend on the dimension…" she commented.

He nodded in agreement, "yes, there certainly is that.." He frowned noticing the unrecognizable corpse Kurai was still standing in front of as well as her blood stained clothes, "Is that what's left of the soul that wanted to kill Nii-sama?" He asked.

"Along with sacrificing thousands of innocents to make the Key, yes.." she answered solemnly letting her release fade way.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Urahara asked seriously.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm sorry, I'm Ryuu Tenjo your Soul King's little brother!" Ryu grinned bowing slightly.

"More like his cousin.." Kurai muttered grinning slightly.

"Hey! I Heard that!" He shouted pouting childishly.

"If you're Kami's little brother then why are you here?" Ichigo asked not believing what he's hearing.

"Because I'm not _just_ his brother.. I'm also one of the Dimensions' Guardians.." He grinned, "I was originally assigned to one of my Cousin's Dimensions, but when we all received word that someone was trying to get into the Guardian's Realm-"

"-Aka 'Heaven' or the 'King's Realm' as you call it." Kurai added receiving a glare from the Guardian before he continued, "Yes. All of the Guardians were pulled to protect the Gate if that soul had succeeded in making the Key, but seeing as the threat has been neutralized I was sent to reward the brave souls, in this case, Kura-chan and you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He explained.

Said Girl scowled, "Unless you bring back my family you can give my reward to someone else.."

Ryuu sighed, "Kurai, you know I can't do that. It's against the rules, and plus they probably have already been reincarnated." He said before turning to ichigo, "Though the Kamis proposition for the both of you… We know that ichigo-san is losing his powers, for good this time… even if you were to pass on properly this time you would just be a plus with no reiatsu." He added making Ichigo look down to the ground and Urahara gaze sadly at the boy, "and thanks to Aizen-teme, Kura-chan has lost everyone and everything. So our proposition is this.. We will pull some strings for Ichigo so that he'll get his powers back, and Kurai will come and 'help' me with my cousin's Dimension. You'll start out with a clean slate, new powers, appearance, and a new chance for family.."

Ichigo glanced between the Espada and the Guardian tempted to take his offer, but still she had to accept it as well.

"Alright, I'll do it," she shrugged making ichigo mentally cheer, "but I have some conditions… 1st, I want to keep my memories of this life and my zanpakuto. 2nd, I don't really care about having a new family.. 3rd, I want to keep my eye color no matter what family I am reborn into and I don't really care about my hair color, just anything but white. And 4th, Don't. Even. Think. About being my matchmaker…" she added glaring at him as she finally finished.

"alright, alright… but so you don't stand out too much Love, you will only have about half of your reiatsu and half of their power as well. Deal?" he asked the two of them. They looked at each other and nodded saying in sync, "Deal."

"Come Love we have much to discuss with my cousin about your new life!" Tenjo smiled taking her by the hand and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Love it yet? lol Mian~ well. This is only the Prologue

TT

but!

o.O

I have plenty more chapters on the way~

Staring!

Kakashi-san!

Gaara-kun!

Shukaku-san!

and the ever so scary and sorrowful...

Kurai-chan!

YAY!~

*Cue general sweatdrop from the cast and the forever loveable readers!~*


End file.
